Heretofore, crawler traveling devices have come to be widely used for traveling parts of agricultural machinery, construction machinery, civil engineering machinery and the like. A crawler traveling device of this kind is structured by a driving wheel, an idler wheel and track rollers, and an endless-shaped elastic crawler that is wrapped round these wheels.
These crawler traveling devices include a crawler traveling device (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H11-198871) in which taper-shaped drive protrusions are formed at an inner periphery portion of a rubber crawler, at constant intervals in a peripheral direction. Circular rod-shaped drive pins protrude from side face edge portions of a driving wheel and push against angled faces of the drive protrusions. Thus, driving force is transmitted to the rubber crawler.